Going over the line!
by winchester87
Summary: Sequal to "Who's your real friends" 14/18 Two people are after Sam and wants him for ever. Will Dean beable to keep him safe or loose him this time around.AbuseSam HurtSam bigbrotherDean, same as my other storys SexualAbuse
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Sequel to "Who's your real friends**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark outside and the Winchesters where finishing their latest job which was a ghost. Sam got the job of digging while Dean had the job looking out.

Sam hit the top of the coffin and looked up at his brother with a big smile.

"Found it." He said before hitting the top hard.

The sound of the wood smashing into pieces made the ghost of the body throw Dean away from the open grave.

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"I'm ok, just finish it." Sam heard Dean yell out.

Sam climbed out of the grave and over to the bag that had the lighter and gasoline.

He poured the gasoline on the grave and was about to light it when he was thrown away from it and on to another tombstone. He hit his head hard and fell to the ground.

"SAM!!" Dean yelled running to his fallen brother.

When he got to Sam he found him passed out with blood coming out of the cut fast.

He found the lighter in Sam's hand and the next thing he did was grab it and ran to the grave and sat it on fire.

The spirit went up in flames and then Dean went back to his brother who was coming around.

"uhh" Sam moaned

"Easy Sammy, you have a bad gash on your head." Dean said helping Sam up.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, so now we can get out of here." Dean said helping Sam into the Impala

-SPN-

As the Impala was driving away two figures walked out of the cemetery and over to a parked car. The two got in and fallowed the brothers.

"So Sammy is all grown up now … well almost all grown up." The man said who was behind the wheel.

"So he is what 14 … 15 years old now?" The second man asked

"He's 14 now. It's been about four years and soon we will have him again." The driver said with a big smile on his face.

-SPN-

The Impala pulled over at a gas station and Dean got out and put gas in the car. Sam went into the gas station to pay for the gas and then looked around for something to eat. He was looking at some candy for Dean when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked behind him, only to find Dean there smiling at him.

"Did I scare you?" Dean joked

"Nope not at all." Sam snapped

"What ever you say Sammy. Did you get everything?" Dean asked

"Yeah I got everything."

They went to the cash register and paid for the food and then left the place.

They made it to their new motel for the week before the rain started to fall down.

"Looks like we bet the storm this time Sammy." Dean said looking out the window

"Yeah, hey Dean what are we going to eat for dinner?"

"Um there should be some left over pizza from last night."

"Man pizza again!" Sam complained

"Sorry kid but we are running low on money and Dad hasn't come back yet so pizza it is."

"Can't we go to the bar and hussle some pool or something?"

You want to go to a bar! Ok what are you and what did you do to my little brother?" Dean asked

"Jerk."

"Bitch!

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked looking at his brother

"I guess we can go to the bar after the storm passes."

Sam looked out the window and watched how bad the storm was and knew they shouldn't go out in it so he sat down on the couch and waited.

Dean went to his little brother and sat down next to him. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. They sat there watching some scary movies until they didn't hear the rain anymore.

Dean got up and looked out the window and found the storm had passed. He then looked over at Sam and nodded.

"We can go now Sammy." Dean called out

Sam got up and grabbed his coat and fallowed Dean out to the impala.

-SPN-

They made it to a bar that was just down the street from the motel and went inside.

"Hey Dean I'm sure they don't allow teenagers inside bars now?"

"Don't worry Sam, just sit in a booth and let me worry about the age thing ok. Oh and don't talk to anybody."

Sam sat in the booth and watched his older brother go play some pool.

He watched his brother talk to some bigger guys and then the men nodded before letting Dean Play.

Dean had been playing for an hour and was up to $500.00 now. He would loose a game but then win to make it look like he was new at it.

"Well that's it for me." Dean said grabbing the money he had won.

"Not mad for a new timer." One of the duds said

"Thanks man … maybe another time." Dean smiled and then left to find Sam.

Dean sat down and showed Sam the money he had won.

"How much is it? Sam asked

"It's about six hundred."

They both got up and left the bar and went to find some where to eat.

-SPN-

By the time Sam and Dean got back to the motel it was around five. After locking the door they laid salt down on the floor under the door and windows. They then went and got dress for bed.

"When is dad coming back?" Sam asked getting under the covers.

"He said maybe tomorrow."

Dean turned the lights off and both boys fell asleep.

Outside a car pulled up next to the Impala and two men got out. One went into the office and paid for a room while the other one tried to look in the Impala.

"We got the room next to the Winchesters. Get the stuff and go."

They grabbed two bags and went into the room they paid for. Everything was ready for them all they have to do now is grab Sam and get away before Dean found out anything.

"We nab Sam tomorrow and take off so make sure you get up tomorrow."

"When will Sam be alone?" The other man asked

"Dean goes by himself to get food and that's when our time will come."

-SPN-

That's it for now I will have the next chapter up later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter two**

Dean woke up early the next morning and took a shower and then left a note for Sam saying he went to get some food. He locked the door before going to the Impala and getting inside. He looked at the other car that was next to his and then started the car before driving off.

He got to the dinner before he got a very bad feeling and he wanted to go back to his brother but he decided to get the food first. His brother was safe in the motel room.

"Nothings going to happen to Sam!" He told himself

He went to the counter and waited for the person to get his food.

"How may I help you?" A lady about 30 asked him.

"I need two of your number ones with two cokes and a coffee."

"OK ... that will be twenty dollars."

Dean gave her a twenty dollar bill and then waited for his food. As soon as he got the food he hurried up and got in the car and drove back to the motel.

-SPN-

Sam was sleeping when the two men got in. They walked over to the bed and watched as the young teen slept on not knowing his worst nightmare was about to happen again. They picked up the boy with the blanket wrapped around him and out to the waiting car. It was easy to carry the teen since he was short for his age. He still looked like a twelve year old. They put him in the back seat and then drove off with a smile on both their faces.

"I so can't wait to get him naked and feel that soft smooth skin." One of the men said getting into the car.

"The faster you drive the sooner we get to have fun." The other man said

With that said they both drove off with Sam in the back seat sleeping away unknown to the danger he was in.

-SPN-

When Dean got back to the motel he noticed the other car was gone. He got the food and unlocked the door. He got inside and put the food on the table and went to find Sam only then did he also find that his brother was gone and so was the bedding.

"Sam wouldn't take the blankets and he wouldn't leave." He told himself

"SAM!" He yelled going to the bathroom but not finding anything.

He ran outside and went to the office hopping to find him but still Sam wasn't there.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked the person at the front desk

"No not yet." The lady said

"What about the car that was out front by mine? Who was driving it?"

"Two men came here last night and left about two minuets ago."

"Did they have anything with them?" He asked getting scared by the second

"Now that I think about it … one had blankets in his hand and it looked like little feet where sticking out. You don't think they kidnapped that brother of yours … do you?"

"I think they did. Do you know their names?"

He was hopping to get a brake and get Sam back fast. He was yelling at himself for leaving Sam alone and was planning the men's death when he did get his brother back.

"Here it is! The guy who paid was Mike Turner … I don't know the other guys name."

"No it can't be … he was in jail." He said out loud

"Who is?" The lady asked

"Never mind, um thanks for your help." He then ran back to his room and called John.

-SPN-

John just finished the hunt and was driving back to get his boys when his cell rang. At seeing Dean's name on the ID he picked it up. "Yeah Dean?"

"Dad Sam was kidnapped and you won't believe by whom."

"What do you mean Sam was kidnapped! Who took him?" John snapped

"I went to get food for us and when I got back Sam was gone. The lady in the office said she seen two men get in their car and one had a blanket in his arm with feet sticking out. She said the man's name was Mike Turner. Dad he was supposed to be in jail. John heard the plea and drove fast. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

"All right I'm on my way, don't worry we will get Sam back." Then he hung up.

John then called Pastor Jim and Mackland Ames and told them what Dean told him. He didn't have to call Caleb because he knew Dean would do that.

"We're coming to you Jim so be ready in about an hour or so." John said

"I'll be ready John and we will find Samuel again don't worry."

Then John hung up and drove to the motel where Dean was talking to Caleb.

-SPN-

"Caleb! Turner got out and took Sam again … please tell me you can feel Sammy … I need to know he's alright?" He asked

"I can't get anything. He might still be out. When he wakes up then I can feel him."

Caleb was hopping he was going to be the one to find the SOB so he could kill him this time. Why did he have to go after Sam? Sam didn't do anything to him. Why was that man sick in the head?

Caleb got in his jeep and drove to Pastor Jim's farm in hope's to find the littlest Winchester.

-SPN-

When everyone made it to the farm they got to work on finding Sam and the two walking dead people or should I say two going to be dead people. Mackland called the police station and talked to one of his friends that works there and it so happens to be the chef. The hunters didn't have to worry about getting the police asking questions since the head chef knew all about what Mackland did for a living and knew to keep it on a down low.

"He Bob can you do me a big favor it's kind of important?"

"Sure Ames anything for you. What do you need?" Bob Asked

"I need you to go to the prison where a Larry Frank was sent to and I need to make sure he's still there."

"Alright give be about an hour and then I'll call you."

After that Mac hung up the cell and then returned to where the others where. With out the car's plate number or where they live the hunters new it was going to be hard tracking Sam down. If they where going to find Sam they would need Sam's help.

"Dad, how are we going to find Sam?" Dean asked

John looked up and seen his oldest son looking at him with the saddest and most hurt look on his face.

"You told us that the lady told you that the car went left, so we just have to back track it and hope Sam left any clues for us."

"I hope he's alright."

"We all do son." Jim said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

-SPN-

That's it for now, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter three**

When Sam woke up he found himself in a bed with someone sleeping next to him. He noticed that he was still in his boxers but the room was different and when he looked more closely he found out that it wasn't the motel room.

He turned and looked at the person that was sleeping and found it to be an older man and he to was in boxers.

Sam got up and went to the window but only to find it locked with bars. He then went to try the door and it did open. He walked out hoping that the man wouldn't wake up. He made it to the stairs and started to climb down then and found the front door. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Few more and I'm out of here." Sam thought

Sam turned the handle and pulled it but the door wouldn't open. He then looked of a lock but found none. There was a key hole but no key.

He looked at the other windows and found bars on them also.

"No! How am I going to get out now?" He asked himself

He thought for a second and then it came to him. "Phone!"

"Got to find a phone and call Dean."

He then went around the house looking for a phone or anything he could call from.

After searching the whole downstairs he then got a sharp knife and started to walk up the stairs.

He then started to look for a phone again but never found one. He went back to the room he woke up in and found the man still sleeping. He walked over to him and looked to see if he had a cell phone.

"Yes!" Sam thought

There was a cell phone on the table by the bed. He picked it up and went out the door and in to another room so that he couldn't be heard.

He pushed in his dad's number and then listened for the ringing sound.

"Come on dad, pick up … please pick up." He begged

After it rang two times John picked up. Sam then sighed at hearing his dad's voice.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's Sam"

After hearing Sam's voice John felt relived that Sam was still alive.

"Sammy are you ok? Where are? Did Turner hurt you?"

"I'm ok Dad and no one hurt me. Who's Turner?"

"No one son. We thought he was the one who took you. Where are you?"

"I don't know I woke up in a bed with some guy sleeping next to me. I tried to get out but the doors and windows are locked. The door only has a key hole and the windows have bars on them." Sam told him

"Keep the phone on and Dean is tracking the signal. Give us about two more minutes and we will find you."

"Are you mad at me for getting kidnapped?" Sam asked

He wanted to cry for his dad to come and get him but he was a Winchester and they don't cry like little baby's. He was strong and would make his family proud.

"No son I'm not made at you. I'm mad at the guy who took you. When we find you I'm killing him."

That made Sam smile.

"SAMMY!! Where the hell are you?" Came a loud voice

"Oh god, Sam cried out, Dad he's looking for me … please tell me you know where I am?" He begged

"One more second and we will." He heard Dean call out.

"All right we have him Dad." Dean said

"Alright Sam this is what you have to do. Close the phone and put it somewhere. Make sure the guy can't find it. Then find a place to hide and stay there. Only come out when we give you the password understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam said and then did what he was told.

Sam put the cell phone under the mattress of the bed and then got up and made his way over to the closet. He opened the door and went inside. He closed the door slowly then went to the back of the closet.

Sam felt the wall move a little and then he looked behind him to find a hidden door. He opened it a little and found another room.

He thought about going in and then decided to stay but when he heard the door open and the man coming into the room he knew it was better to go through the hidden door.

"Sam come out come out where ever you are. I' not going to hurt you, I'm going to make love to you just like when you where eleven." The man said

Sam thought back to when he was eleven but nothing came to mind.

"What his he talking about, I never knew the freak." He thought "But there is no way he's doing that to me."

He locked the door that led to the closet and then looked around the new room he was in. There was a big bed with two dressers and a lamp but no other doors or windows.

"Great now I'm trapped." He cussed at himself.

He walked over to the dresser and found some sex toys and they looked like they've been used before.

There was a cock ring a butt plug and some mouth gags. He felt like throwing up put didn't want the man to find him in here.

He heard the pounding on the hidden door and knew he was found out.

"OPEN the door SAM!" The man yelled

Sam saw the lock turn and then open with a man he knew from before but couldn't place a name and new he was in danger.

"Hello Sammy you remember me don't you … Uncle Mike." Then he smiled

Sam packed up away from the crazy man and hoped his family was coming soon. He looked for anything he could use as a weapon but nothing was there.

Mike walked up to Sam and grabbed the boy around the throat. Sam kicked him but a punch to the stomach stopped him. He was then thrown on to the bed and then he felt handcuffs attach to his wrist up at the head board of the bed.

"Let me go!" Sam snapped

Mike then took his legs and cuffed them to each end off the bed. After he was finished Sam wasn't able to get out and knew it was up to his family to save him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked watching the man closely.

Mike reached out and rubbed the boy's face. "We are going to have sex now. I didn't want to when you where little but now that your older we can go further."

"What do you mean … I was never with you when I was eleven?"

"I use to baby-sit you and we made out everyday until John came and picked you up but no one knew about it because you wouldn't tell. Until Caleb came and found out after that I was sent to prison and I guess you forgot about it.

Mike then kissed Sam on the lips making his tong go in the boy's mouth.

Mike then got up and got something out of the dresser. He brought some pictures over and then showed Sam them. When Sam looked at the pictures he noticed that they where all of him and he was naked. He looked about eleven years old. He was on a bed laying different ways put his legs where always spread and some had the man's hands on his member.

Then it all came back to Sam. His worse nightmare was here with him again.

"NO! You're not going to do that to me again. I remember now."

"I'm so glad you do cause now we are going to start again."

With that said Mike pulled down Sam's boxers with the kid trying to stop him.

"PLease don't do this." Sam cried when the boxers where all the way down.

-SPN-

That's it for now I am going to start the next chapter and might have it up tonight.

Please review and tell me what you want top happen. Next chapter will have sexual abuse so if you want to turn back now here's the time to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-four**

Sam struggled to stop Mike from pulling his boxers down but nothing worked. He kept praying for his family to hurry up and save him from this nightmare. He watched as Mike finished pulling his boxers down and walking over to the dresser that had the toys on there.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with worry in his voice

"Well since your older now and if you remember what we did when you where eleven then I know you called your farther with my cell phone since I didn't have it. So I'm sure they tracked it down and are on their way here now. So I am going to shut you up and act like we moved away so that when they come they won't find us here. And with your mouth full you won't be able to call out for them and to make sure you don't talk to Caleb with your mind I will be putting you to sleep."

With that said Mike picked up a dildo shape gag and went to Sam.

"They will find me and when they do …"

Sam didn't get to finish since Mike pinched his nose closed. At not being able to breath Sam was forced to open his mouth put then something was pushed inside it.

"Ummmm!" Sam screamed and shook his head to get the thing out of his mouth.

He felt Mike snap something on the back of his head and knew the gag wasn't coming out. He then turned his eyes and watched as Mike left the hidden room and waited to hear something.

Sam tried to reach out to Caleb but it wasn't working and he was getting scared by the second. He kept thinking of what Mike was going to do if he wouldn't get away from him soon. He didn't want to get hurt by the man and he didn't want to be here.

"Sam?" Came Caleb's voice finally

"Caleb please come and get me. He's going to put me to sleep and you guys won't find me here." Sam stated as calmly as he could.

"We are on our way now, give us about ten minutes ok."

"Ok but you won't find be, look for a hidden door in the closet."

Then Sam felt a sharp poke and the next thing he knew he was sleeping.

-SPN-

The group of hunters pulled up in the driveway and then ran in to the house. They found the door open and no cars or trucks where around. The house was empty and silence. The place looked old and run down.

"You two check the basement, Dean and Caleb check around here and Bobby and I will check the upstairs." John ordered

They all left to find Mike and Sam. The upstairs was quiet and John didn't like the feeling he was getting from the place.

All the rooms where old and dusty like no one has been there for years, some of the windows where broken and no signs of bars.

He walked into a bedroom and found a bed that looked older then the house it self. He looked under the bed and found a cell phone there. He picked it up and looked to see the last number that was called from it. Sure enough it was his number.

"Guys this was the house Sam was in." John called out

Everyone ran up the stairs to find John in a room holding a cell phone.

"Looks like we missed them." Mackland stated

"No we didn't!" Caleb said remembering what Sam told him.

"What do you mean? He's not here." Dean yelled

"Sam told me Mike was going to make it look like they left but are really in a hidden room. Look in the closets for a hidden door." Caleb called out running to the closet that was in that room.

Everyone then ran to the other closets and tried to find the hidden room. After an hour of looking and not finding the door they decided to shot at the walls but still nothing.

"He's not here and nether is the room." John snapped punching his hand on the wall

"We can't give up. This is Sammy we're talking about." Dean yelled at his dad

Just then the cell in Johns pocket rang.

He looked at the others and then pushed the talk button on it.

He put the phone to his ear and waited for the person to talk.

"Hello Johnny! Did you find lil Sammy yet?" Mike asked

At hearing Mike's voice John got pissed.

"Where is he? You better let him go now or you're dead. And if you touched him I will kill you myself."

"Well then you'll have to find us then because I'm going to have so much fun with him now. Oh and you can't trace this call ether, wrong house I take it … good luck hunter."

With that said the call was ended

"Shoot!" John yelled and then threw the phone at the wall.

"That was Mike wasn't it?" Dean asked getting worried

"Yeah they already left and won't be coming back. We have to find them now." He demanded

"We will find him." Jim said.

With that said everyone left the house to talk to the cops again.

-SPN-

I know it's short but I need a chapter with Just Sam and Mike in it and a chapter with what John and the others where going to do so that's why I wrote this one, but next one will be abusedSam so you've been told, please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-five**

Sam opened his eyes and hoped that he would wake up in his room at Pastor Jim's house and way from Mike. When he did look around he found himself still in the hidden room but unlike before he wasn't tied down to the bed.

He walked over to the hidden door and tried to push on it but it won't open for him. He then started to pound on it with his hands and feet but it wouldn't brake.

"Let me out NOW!!!" Sam screamed

When no answer came back to him he went and sat on the bed. He then got a chance to look at himself.

He had a mark where the needle went in and he didn't have any cloths on except for boxers. He didn't hurt down there but he knew if he didn't get out then he will hurt there.

He tried to talk to Caleb in his head but something was blocking him from doing it.

The room had light this time from the lamp and he noticed the walls where painted. He laid back down and brought his knees to his chest and fall back to sleep hopping his family would find him soon.

-SPN-

Sam woke up to a door opening and some foot steps that were going to the bed he was on. When Sam opened his eyes and looked at the wall where the door was hidden and saw Mike smiling at him, he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Hello Sammy it's time for us to play our games again."

Sam shot up in the bed and then backed away to the wall so he was far away from Mike. He was scared of this man and had to think of away to get out. He kept looking at the wall where Mike hand gone through but there was no door.

Mike walked up to Sam and then grabbed the boy by the arm and pushed him on to the bed.

"You are to lay there and not move while I take some pictures." Mike ordered

Sam wasn't going to do was the man said so he got up and got off the bed and ran to the hidden door trying to find it.

Before Sam could find the door a knife was held at his throat and a hand was grabbing his member hard. Sam kept very still and let the man lead him back to the bed. Sam was breathing very hard and deep, he wanted the hand away from his lower half and to be back with his dad and brother.

"Now if you don't stop trying to get away I will restrain you and then have some fun understand?"

"YES!!" Sam snapped giving the man a dirty look

"Now let's try this again, you stay there and I will take pictures, if you move I will handcuff you to this bed and they will never be taken off."

With that said Mike went over to the dresser and picked up his camera and started to take pictures.

Sam laid there watching Mike take pictures of him naked. He wanted to get up and start hitting Mike but knew he would never be able to get out of the room and if Mike caught him he would be handcuffed to the bed.

After Mike put the camera away he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sam.

Sam moved away from him but was stopped when Mike grabbed his arm. Mike then leaned in to his ear and said," Just lie down and let me do all the work."

Mike moved his hand cover Sam's chest filling the nubs there. He pinched them and twisted them until they where hard. Sam hissed when he felt a sharp pain where Mike's hand was but he wouldn't scream.

Sam felt the hand leave his chest and move down to his waist. When he felt the hand grab his groin he let a soft whimper out. He watched as Mike smiled at him and squeezed his dick harder

"You love that don't you?" Mike laughed pulling on the member harder

"No … don't!" Sam moaned

He swung his left arm out and hit Mike across the face. Mike let go of Sam and fell to the ground. After Mike had let Sam go Sam then took that chance and ran to the wall where he knew the door would be. He punched the wall and to his surprise the door opened making Sam run out in to the next room.

With out looking back Sam ran to the stairs and down to the front door and was happy when he got the door open.

He looked around to see where he was at and then thought of how to find help. He seen the woods to his right and a street to the left and decided the woods would be safer. He took off towards the woods and made it in before Mike ran out of the house calling for Sam.

-SPN-

After running in the woods with nothing on Sam's feet they started to hurt. He found a tree stomp to sit on and checked his feet. They where bloody and had some little bits of sticks in them. He pulled them out and then tried to stop the bleeding. He hissed at the pain before he got up and started to make his way out of the woods.

"Caleb can you hear me?" He asked in his head

Nothing

"Caleb?" He asked again

Nothing

He looked around and when he saw no one around he sat down and tried to concentrate on finding Caleb.

"Caleb can you hear me?"

"Sammy is that you?" Caleb asked with hope in his voice

"Yeah, look the house you where at I'm there but I'm in the woods. I got away from him and I can't go any more … please hurry and find me."

"We're coming Sammy just hold tight."

Sam hid behind a tree and waited for the others to find him and bring him back home.

He so wanted to be home with Dean and away from that house. Everything that happened when he was little was coming back

He didn't know how much time had past until he started to hear footsteps coming closer to him. He hoped it was Dean and his dad but he wasn't going to find out until they called him.

"SAM! If you don't come out now I will go and find someone else and kill them. You remember that house maid that walked in on us when you where eleven?" He asked hoping that will get Sam to come out. "Remember how I shot her in the head? That was your fault and I will do that again unless you come with me right now."

Sam got up and started to walk to Mike. He was scared of what was going to happen now since he knew he was going to be handcuffed this time. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him.

"Please don't hurt anyone. Sam asked walking to him, "I'll come with you and do what ever you say … I I ppromise not to run away again."

"You got that right brat." He grabbed the back of Sam's neck hard and walked him back to the house.

-SPN-

Once back inside Sam was taken to the hidden room and pushed on to the bed again. He looked at Mike who was getting something out of the dresser and when he saw what it was he panicked.

Mike brought a leash over to Sam and chained the lock around Sam's foot to the wall. He had room to walk around but was not close enough to the hidden door.

"This is to stay on until you learn this is your new home." With that said Mike slapped him across the face making Sam hiss.

"My dad and brother will find me and when they do your dead!"

"What ever you say pretty boy."

Mike pushed Sam down on the bed and handcuffed his hands to the bed posts. He then got up and got some rope and started to tie Sam's legs up by his head so that his ass was sticking up in the air. He then took a pillow and laid it under Sam's butt.

"Now this is going to hurt Sammy but it will feel so wonderful."

"P... don't do this." Sam begged pulling on the handcuffs

He couldn't believe this was going to happen to him. He was a Winchester. "I should be strong enough to stop this!" He thought

Sam felt Mike's hands squeeze his ass and then spread them so that it showed his hole. He felt a finger ties the hole.

Mike would cover the hole with his finger and then rub around it making Sam moan. He stuck it in a little and then out only to go back in but not all the way.

Mike in brought his mouth to his and started to lick the rim. He then stuck his tong inside making Sam whimper.

"Don't you like that?" Mike asked when he took his tong out.

"Stop … please stop."

"I'm going to be inside you soon."

With that said Mike grabbed Sam's length and stuck it in his mouth. He let his mouth suck the cock making it get hard. Sam kept telling Mike to stop but the man wouldn't listen to his plea. Before Sam could come Mike took the dick out of his mouth and grabbed it hard.

"If you come I will hurt you." Mike snapped

Sam tried not to come but it was getting harder and harder not to. Mike started to pump him hard and he knew he was going to come and hated himself for it.

Sam felt the hand let go of him and then Mike got up and got something off the dresser and came back to him.

"You can come now Sammy and then we will have some more fun because I got toys to play with."

Sam looked at the cock ring and dildos in the man's hand and started to whimper. He couldn't do this and he wouldn't give in. He told himself

Sam felt the mouth on him again and soon he was coming in Mike's mouth.

Sam looked away from the man and cried at being force to come. He then felt the cock ring on him and then a finger was pushed in to his hole. He felt something on the finger and knew it was some type of cream to make it hurtles when Mike came in him. After the finger came out Mike stuck a dildo in him. He made sure to his Sam's prostate every time Sam would move. He then felt a strap snap in place and he then knew a butt plug was on him making sure the dildo wouldn't come out.

Mike showed Sam a remote and Sam watched as the man turned a dial and soon Sam's ass was filled with a vibrating sensation. He jerked in surprise and then tried to pull the cuffs off.

"You like that don't you? Look your getting hard already."

When the vibrating dildo was turned on it hit Sam's prostate making him get hard with need to come.

"Please stop … no more … please let me go …" Sam cried

"Your mine for ever Sammy." Mike laughed before kissing Sam hard on the lips.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-six**

Sam laid on the bed trying to breath through the pain that was coming from his hole and his groin. He closed his eyes tight but only to open them when Mike grabbed his nipple hard.

"I never said to close your eyes! He snapped " I want them open at all times so that you can see what I can do to you."

Sam was to scared not to listen so he kept them open and watched Mike the whole time. He watched as Mike walked to the dresser and grabbed something else. When Mike came back he had some type of dildo in his hand with a strap on it.

"Now this is going to go in your mouth until I say you had enough. I want you to learn how to suck cock much better then when you where younger." He ordered

When Sam didn't open his mouth Mike pinched his nose until Sam had to open his mouth to breath. With out delay Mike pushed the dildo in to Sam's mouth and in to Sam's unwilling throat, making Sam gag and to push the thing out.

Mike snapped the strap into place and watched as Sam tried to get the thing out. He loved the little noses Sam made.

"mmm...huh...ummmmm." Sam tried to scream

"Just relax and let your throat do the work for you." With that said Mike picked up a remote and pushed a button on it.

The next thing that happened was Sam's throat started to vibrate. Which made Sam whimper more.

Sam then felt the dildo in his entrance vibrate faster making his penis grow harder then it was.

Through all of this he looked at Mike who was laughing at him until the man left the room saying, " I'll be back in about two or three hours."

With that said Sam was left alone in the hidden room by himself with alot of pain and unwanted pleasure.

"Dean please come and get me." Sam finally cried

-SPN-

Dean and Caleb where in the woods where Sam told Caleb he would be. They didn't tell the others that they left to find Sam since they hoped they could bring Sam back by themselves but after an hour of looking for Sam they started to lose that hope.

"Caleb maybe he got caught again and is at that house now." Dean said

He hated not knowing where his brother was. He could be in pain or worse. Dean thought

"Why don't we check the house again?" Caleb offered," Maybe he's back in that hidden room he told me about."

With that said they both ran back to where the old house was.

When they got to the house they say a car leave with only a man in there. They both looked at each other and nodded.

They took off to the house and made it to the front door. Dean took out his lock pick set and got to work on opening the door.

Once the door was unlocked they went inside.

The place wasn't old looking this time but it looked like someone was living there for some time.

"He said in a bedroom in the back of the closet." Caleb explained

They both headed up the stairs and came to three different bedrooms. Caleb took the first one which was closer to the stairs while Dean took the one closer to the end of the hall way.

Dean opened the door and walked over to the closet. When he got to the door he found it locked. He took out his lock pick again and went to work.

After ten seconds he was in the closet.

He felt the wall and when it moved he knew he found the hidden door. "Caleb I found it!" He called out

Dean then pushed on the door and walked into the room hoping to find Sam.

"SAMMY!"

-SPN-

Sam was in pain and wanted to sleep but then he heard something behind the hidden door and hoped it wasn't Mike again to hurt him more.

He held his breath when the door began to open and was so happy when his brother's face came in to view.

"SAMMY!" He heard Dean cry out

"Dean" Sam screamed through the mouth gag

Dean ran to his brother and wanted to cry when he saw the painful look on his little brothers face. He seen a cock ring attached to his brothers member and a butt plug over his entrance. He then seen an other strap over his mouth.

He grabbed the rope that was keeping Sam's legs up in the air and untied it. After that he took off the butt plug and then watched as the dildo came out with some blood on it.

He hard Sam whimper and then heard Caleb's voice next to him.

"Sam don't worry, we're getting you out of here." Caleb said taking the strap off Sam's mouth and then took out what looked like a dildo.

Sam took a view deep breaths before saying," Thank you" to Dean and Caleb

Dean took off the cock ring and turned away before Sam came with a high pitched scream and then feel to sleep.

-SPN-

Caleb picked the handcuffs and then Dean carried his little brother out of the hidden room and in to the bigger room. They heard a car pull up in to the drive away and knew they had to get Sam away from here fast.

"Dean take Sam out the back door, I'm going to take care of Larry."

"I'll wait for you out in the car be careful Caleb." Then Dean carried Sam down the stairs and went to find the back door.

When Dean finally found it he went to open it but found it looked. He would have picked it but it was a deadbolt and he wasn't that good yet.

"Shit"

Sam whimpered making Dean feel guilty at waking him.

"Dean is that really you?" Sam asked holding tight to Dean's neck.

"Yeah Sammy it's me. I got to find away to get you out of here." Dean whispered

"It's locked down good, We will never get out."

"Do you know where we can hide until Caleb can get us out?" Dean asked hoping there was a place.

Sam thought for a while and then looked at Dean with a smile. "There might be a place down in the basement. The window that you used last time ... remember?"

With out thinking Dean ran down the stairs to the basement and over to the window in hopes of getting out.

He put Sam on the ground and then went to the window to try and open it up.

The window was still rusty and easy to open but they also had bars on it making it hard to open it.

"Damn!" He yelled

"Told you we're trap in here. Never getting away from Mike. I'm his for ever." Sam repeated over and over and over again

"Sammy now you listen to me! Dean snapped holding on to Sam's shoulders tight. "You don't belong to that son of a bitch and I will get out out even if I have to die trying, but you will get out of this house."

He watched as Sam looked up at him and had a small smile forming until it turned in to a frown and watched as Sam backed away. Not understanding why Sam moved away from him, he decided to look behind him and standing by the stairs was Mike or should be Larry.

With out thinking Dean stood in front of Sam who was holding his knees and crying for Dean to take him away from here.

"Aww how sweet is this, big brother came to save the little brother from the big mean man." Larry mocked coming closer to the brothers

"I'm going to kill you Larry and then I'm taking Sam out of here. What did you do to Caleb?" He snapped

"He's up stairs laying on the ground ... taking a little nap. Now why don't you move out of the way so I can take MY Sammy upstairs had make love to him." He asked but it was really a command

"Have you gone mad?" Dean couldn't believe this man. "How stupid do you think I am? Of course I'm not moving so that you can rape my brother. He's NOT your Sammy ... He doesn't even belong to you." Dean was beyond pissed, he was so mad that he just wanted to punch the man until he dies and then bring him back only to kill him again and again.

Mike pulled out what looked like a gun and shot Dean in the next and watched as the boy feel to the ground just like Caleb did.

Sam watched as his brother feel to the ground and when he didn't get up Sam went to him and felt a pulse. Sam was so happy that Dean was alive but was sad that his brother was out and that meant he couldn't save Sam from Larry.

"D-Dean please wake up." Sam cried trying to wake Dean up

All he got was a moan from his now sleeping brother.

"Dean please help me!"

Larry walked over to Sam and pulled on his arms, making Sam grab his brother's body tight.

"DEAN HELP!" Sam screamed "NO p-pplease leave me alone. No more ... please no more."

Sam screamed and moved his arms and legs all over hoping to get Mike to drop him but it didn't do any good.

Mike brought Sam back up the stairs and over to where Caleb's body was and then Sam noticed an other man in the room and started to scream for help.

"CALEB HELP ME! PLEASE NO ... LET ME GO!"

The man then went over to Sam and gave him a big smile before grabbing his face and started to kiss him hard. Sam tried to pull away but was given a smack to the face and then felt Larry rubbing his groin.

Sam cried in to the man's mouth and then tasted the other man's tong in his mouth making Sam gag.

"What do you think Jack is he worth the money?" Larry asked

"How long is it to be alone with him and how far can I go because I want in him so mad ... he is to damn hot?" Jack asked rubbing Sam's hole and smiling when Sam cried

-SPN-

Caleb woke up tied to a chair and looked around for Dean and Sam. He remembered finding Sam and then watched as the brothers went to the back door but after that was nothing.

He heard a moan to his right and when he looked over he found Dean also tied to a chair about to wake up.

"Dean you with me there Deuce." He said using the nickname he gave the kid a long time ago

"Yeah Damian ... I'm here." Dean called out "He took Sammy again and I was knocked out when it happened. I could here Sam begging me to help him and I couldn't do anything about it." Dean cried

"Same with me. I was knocked out but I heard everything. People are paying him to have sex with Sammy. He's one twisted mother fucker. I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"You and me both. I don't know if Sam will be the same after this. He was about to lose it when I tried to get him out the window. He thinks he belongs to that asshole and who knows what else."

"We will find him and get him through all this and then we will have the old Sammy back."

With that said the two hunters got to work on trying to get out of their bonds that kept them in the chairs.

-SPN-

Sam was brought to the hidden room again but this time he wasn't tied down.

"Now you do what ever Jack here says to do or I will have Dean take your place. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered

"Good boy." He then turned to Jack, "For two hours that will be fifty dollars and for extra fun with him that will be ninety five."

Jack took out a five twenty dollar bills and gave it to Larry

"For the toys also." He said pointing to the stuff in the dresser

"Have fun Sammy and later we will have some fun."

Sam watched as the door closed and then locked leaving him naked in a locked and hidden room with a horny and maybe mean man.

"So is this your first time kid or have you done this before?" Jack asked

"Please don't do this ... I just want to go home." Sam pleaded

"Sorry kid but I paid and I want to get my money's worth so shut up and lay down."

Sam climbed on the bed and did what he was told. He couldn't let his older brother go through this. If this was what would keep his brother and friend safe then he will Indore it for them.

Jack got a mouth gag opener and went to Sam and put it in his mouth so that it would keep it open and wouldn't let Sam bite down.

Next he put a bar between his legs and attacked each strap on to both his ankle's making Sam keep his legs open at all times. After that he hand cuffed Sam's hands together and hooked them to the head board.

"Now I want you to suck me with that sweet mouth of yours while I do the Sam to yours."

Sam was shacking when e felt the man climb on top of him and then pushed his big hard penis into his mouth and done his throat. Sam started to gag making his throat mussels work the cock good and then he felt the penis move in and out.

Jack moan and then started to thrust in to it harder each time. He wanted to see how far he could go before Sam had trouble breathing.

Sam tried to kick the man with his feet but he couldn't move them high enough since they where attached to the bar.

"UUHHMMMMMUH" Sam screamed

With out warning Jack came fast and hard in to Sam's throat making Sam swallow it down.

"Man kid that was so good." He praised and then got off of Sam went went to get something. Sam looked away from the man and closed his eyes thinking of Dean coming to take him away and making it all better for him. Sam jumped when he felt something hook on to his soft dick. When he looked down he saw a different looking cock ring. This one had a ring that went around his ball sack and his shaft,and then four other rings that went down his rings where attacked to a strap that had a circle metal ring that went on to Sam's hole making it open up so that it was easier to stick things then watched as Jack put a ring on the head with a needle thing that went over his pee hole.

He then watched as Jack held up another remote and Sam knew what would happen when the dial was turned.

"Larry told me that you had a dildo that vibrated well guess what so does this and this well be making you beg for me to fuck you hard." He laughed

Sam begged for Dean and Caleb in his head over and over. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't think about what was going to happen when the Dial was turned on. Sam was beyond scared now. This man was going to brake him soon and Sam didn't know how to stop i.

"P-please don't ... let me go ... I just want Dean and to go home. Don't do this to me."

Sam had tiers coming down like a waterfall and all Jack did was lick them up with his tong before kissing him. He moved his tong all over Sam's mouth making the boy cry harder and fight more.

Sam wouldn't give up that easily. He wouldn't stop until he died.

Then just like that Sam felt a small vibration go from the rings to his penis making him hard.

"You like that Sammy?" Jack asked

Sam tried not to moan put he couldn't help it. The vibration kept getting faster and faster then slower and slower only to shot pack up.

Sam didn't think he would last much longer but that's what Jack was waiting on.

"Please stop ... I'll do what ever you want ... just please make it stop." Sam finally cried

"Tell me to fuck you." He ordered

"NEVER!" Sam yelled

"Fine I can do other stuff to you but the pain will never go away."

He watched Sam move on the bed trying to get away but he couldn't get out and soon the kid will give in to him.

After an hour Sam was reduce to whimpers and moans. He stopped calling out and he stopped trying to get free but the vibrations kept going faster and slower. It seemed to Sam that he got use to hit but he still need to come and that was the big problem.

He wanted to come but he wasn't going to of the man fuck him to do it.

His eyes where glazed over and filled of tears. Jack touched the head making Sam jerk away from him. Jack then started to suck the dick.

"NOOO!" He pushed his head up and then banged it on to the pillow over and over while screaming "NO"

"Then tell me to fuck you!" Jack snapped

"NEVER!"

-SPN-

Larry after leaving Sam and Jack together went to have a chat with Dean and Caleb. He went to the basement and found the two trying to get out of their bindings. When they seen him they stopped what they where doing and looked at him.

They both had a look that read "I'm going to kill you"

Larry ignored it and kept walking in to the room. The two hunters watched as Larry pulled out a TV that was on a dresser and when he turned it on they saw Sammy tied down to a bed with a man next to him. They watched as the man put some cock rings on him and then as Sam started to scream and throw him self around trying to get away. They heard Sam cry and the man telling Sam to say fuck me but Sam wouldn't do it.

The two had tears coming down and was wishing that they could do some thing to help Sam but thet couldn't.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked looking at Larry with hatred

"Because I can and Sammy belongs to me now so live with it."

"He doesn't belong with you ... you sick son of a bitch!" Caleb said this time

"Well you can't stop me now can you oh and you might want to watch later because Sammy will have so much fun."

With that said Larry left the room and got to work on more idea's to brake Sam down and to summit to Larry's orders.

-SPN-

After two hours of the pain Sam was ready to give in and tell Jack to fuck him. He wasn't going to be saved because he wasn't strong enough to be saved. He had hoped his dad would have showed up and save the day but then why would he. His dad hated him. He couldn't do anything right.

He hated himself for being weak and not strong like Dean. His body even betrayed him. He looked at Jack and was about to say fuck me when the door opened up and Larry came inside.

"Times up Jack you may leave now."

"I'll be back later Sam so don't worry." With that said Jack left the room leaving Sam in pain and alone with Larry.

"please take it off ... hurts to much uncle Mike." He cried

Larry walked over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the forehead making Sam whimper

"My poor baby boy what am I going to have to do?" He asked

"Please let me got home."

Sam didn't know how many times he asked to go home but what else could he say. He just wanted to die. The pain was unbearable for him to stand.

Why was this happening to me? Why can't they stop and leave me alone? Sam closed his eyes and hoped to pass out but that would mean Larry could do anything to him so he opened his eyes.

Larry stopped the remote and hen took off the cock rings but then he put the penis in is mouth and sucked it hard until Sam was coming with a load moan before he finally passed out.

After Sam passed out Larry took the bar off of his feet and then untied his hands before pulling the covers over Sam and himself. With in seconds Larry was asleep.

-spn-

I hope that was long enough for you guys;) Please review and tell me what you think and any thing you would like to see happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

Sorry for how long it took to post this. My internet went out and I just got it back. Next chapter real soon, I have chapters 8 and 9 done also and I will post them tomorrow

**Chapter-seven**

Mackland's cell rang making everyone look at him from where they were sitting. He picked it up and clicked TALK before finding out who it was.

"Ames here" He said

"Mackland it me Bob I just got the news that Larry did get out. The FBI has been looking for him two weeks ago."

"Why didn't anybody tell me or the Winchester's? We gave them orders that if he got out that we where the first to know! Mac yelled, "They knew that if Larry would get out that he was going to try and find Samuel Winchester and kidnap him again.

"Where is the boy right now?" Bob asked praying he was wrong

"He was kidnapped about two hours ago and we think it was Larry and someone who helped got him out."

They both gave out a heavy sigh before going back to talking

"I will have my men out there looking for John's lil boy and tracking the son of a bitch down. Don't worry we will find Sam and that bastard won't get out another time." Bob said

"We think he's holding out in a house that he used before but when we went there no one was there but I think he tricked us, we might need your help."

"Give me the address and we will be there for back up."

After Mackland hung up he looked over at the others.

"Larry broke out two weeks ago and the FBI where looking for him. They tracked him in this area but he vanished off the grid the same day Sam went missing. Bob knows about it and he's going to be the back up if we need more help." Mac explained

"Why didn't anybody tell us he was out?" John snapped punching the wall that he was standing by.

"They hoped he would be caught before he got to Sam but they didn't know we where in the area." Mackland looked down at the floor thinking about how to find Sam and if the boy was ok.

"Dad" He heard Caleb's voice, it was soft and far away but Mac heard it all the same.

He looked up and looked around but when he didn't see his son he panicked.

"Caleb where are you?"

"The house from before … get here fast … please."

After that the connection went dead he looked around and noticed that Dean wasn't there ether.

"Jon where's Dean and Caleb?"

At hearing Mac ask that and hearing how scared it came out he knew something had happened. He looked for Dean and Caleb but he didn't see them.

"I don't know they had to go outside but that was a while ago?"

Everyone got up and ran outside but they didn't see the two younger hunters around.

"Caleb came to me in my head. He said that he was at the house from today and said to hurry up."

John looked at the man and a mix of hope and pain where there. Hope that they found Sam and pain that Larry had gotten to them as well.

Everyone got back into their cars and that's when they found out that Caleb's jeep wasn't there.

"They left us to find Sam." John said

"Looks like it but why go back to the house when we didn't find anything?" Bobby asked

"Maybe Caleb felt something and was going but Dean found out he was leaving and wanted to go." Jim stated hoping that was the real reason the two had left.

"What ever it was they knew better then to not tell us." John said

-SPN-

Sam woke up and when he looked over Larry wasn't there. He eased himself up the pain coming back to him making him hiss. He found his leg still chained to the hook that was bolted to the wall. He got up and walked around trying to work out the kinks in his arms and legs.

The door opened and Larry walked in with some food. He sat it on the bed before sitting down himself.

Sam stayed standing looking at the man with hatred. He didn't understand why some one would act like that. Guess Dean was right, Demons we get but people are crazy." He thought

"Where did you put Dean and Caleb?" He snapped

"They are safe and you don't need to worry that pretty head of yours. As long as you do as you're told they stay safe." Larry smiled patting the spot next to him

When Sam didn't move he patted it again but this time a little harder indicating that Sam was to come.

Sam got it and went to him. He sat next to the man and waited to see what he was supposed to do.

"From now on I am to feed you. I am going to get you dress and to give you baths. Anything you need to do I will do it for you."

"But ..." Sam was going to say more when Larry's hand was on his groin making Sam stop.

"When I want to play I get to or your not anymore older brother and friend will take your place understand." He snapped playing with Sam's penis.

Sam tried not to move away and tried to take in everything that was just said to him. He wouldn't let that happen. He would do what ever it took to keep his family safe.

"What do you mean by not anymore big brother?" He hoped the answer wouldn't be what he thought it was.

"It means that I am your dad and that Jack is your brother. We get to play with you when ever we want and you can't do anything about it."

Sam's eyes went huge after hearing that and felt sick. This wasn't right he couldn't let this happen but then it was happing and he wasn't strong enough to stop it.

"Now I want you to lay down here and let me feed you or I go to Dean. It's your up to you."

Sam didn't have to pick he would do anything for Dean so he did what Larry wanted.

Larry looked at Sam with a glint in his eye before getting up and going over to the dresser. He came back to Sam and grabbed his member and putting a rubber cock ring at the base of his penis and balls. He then felt another one on his balls but the ring also split his balls another one was added to the head. Larry then lifted Sam's legs and pushed a big round pall up his ass. It went in easy since it was lubed well.

"This is a vibrator. Now when I put your legs down the end of the dildo will hit the bed which will hit the button that is at the end of the ball giving off the nice fast vibration to you prostate that will make you hard for me."

Sam looked at him and was scared when his legs where let go. As soon as his butt hit the bed the vibration went off making Sam cry out in pain. He tried to push off of the bed put was strapped down from the waist. He didn't even see the straps hooked to the bed before.

"Look your growing so fast." Larry said watching Sam get hard

The dick then stood up wanting to come. Larry laughed and then started flicking it which made Sam hiss and tried to move away. Larry seemed to hate that since he hit the now hard dick.

"STOP PLEASE!" Sam screamed trying to stop the vibration in his ass.

"Fine but the pain won't stop until you learn." Larry took off the ring from the head and put a two ring on the dick that made the dick bend and when it tried to get hard it wasn't able to. The pain was so bad that Sam was crying and moving all over the bed that Larry had to cuff him again.

"Take it off … hurts … please take … it off!" He sobbed over and over

"Sorry Sam, but you have to eat your eggs first." Larry laughed

He then sat next to Sam's head and started to feed Sam the eggs. Sam wanted to throw up from the pain from his penis and his ass. The food wasn't making the pain go away but it was making it hurt more. When Larry went to put the last bit in Sam's mouth Sam moved away.

"Eat this and the rings come off."

Larry smiled when Sam moved his head back and ate the last bite. Sam was going to do what he said and all he has to do is cause Sam pain to do it.

"Now say please dad take the pain away and suck me."

"What?" There was panic in Sam's voice.

He couldn't say that. But he wanted the pain gone. He wouldn't be asking his real dad. His real dad will come for him.

"Say it or the pain stays."

"D-dad p-please … take … t-the pain away … and s-suck me." Sam cried not believing he just said that

What will his dad think of him now? He just asked to be raped. But he was force to say it. He kept saying.

"That's my boy Sammy. Of course I will suck you until the pain is all gone my sweet little sexy boy." He cooed

He took off the cock rings but left the one on the boy's balls. He knew it was painful to have his balls split but he loved to see the boy moan and cry for him to stop it. Larry put his mouth on the dick and felt the vibrations right away from the dildo.

He was glad he decided to use it on the kid. While sucking on Sam the vibration was making him hard to.

"AWWW … please let me come!" Sam started to thrust in to the mouth hating himself for participating in his own rape.

"Your doing so good Sammy keep it up and you will come." He laughed

He put the penis in his mouth and went back to sucking it making Sam come hard.

After the pain went away Sam passed out. He welcomed the sleep this time.

-SPN-

While Sam was out Larry got him ready for the next part of the fun. He had Sam stay tied to the bed but he did take off the last cock ring before putting a new looking one on next to the head. This one had tine nails that went in and pinched the cock when it got big.

"Sammy will love it and when he learns that I can make him do anything then he will be coming with just my hand on him." He said before waking Sam up.

"Sammy time to play again."

Sam opened his eyes and felt something on him from below and then he saw Larry next to him stroking his cock making him get hard again but this time when he got hard there was hot pain to. Sam jerked up wanting to get away from that but found it was attached to his dick and wasn't going anywhere.

"What?" He panicked

"This will make you learn to not get hard to fast and will make you see that I'm the one who controls you."

Then Larry stuck that ball dildo in to Sam's ass again but this time he put a butt plug over it making the vibrator go off with out stopping. Sam jerked and screamed for the pain to stop but it kept coming. Sam didn't know if he showed be getting hard or not but he wasn't in control. That's when Sam then knew Larry was the real one in control. That scared him more then anything.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you Sammy? Say yes daddy and do it good dad." He ordered

"Yes d-daddy and do i-it g-good d-dad." Sam said again for the second time today.

Sam watched as Larry got undressed and then took off the putt plug and dildo. After the dildo was out the vibration was gone. Sam then calmed down until he felt Larry climb on top of him.

"I will leave our little love toy on to see how fast you can get hard for me son."

With that said Larry put his dick up to Sam's entrench and pushed inside the tight ass. Larry pushed in and out hard getting more in each time making sure to hit the boy's prostate each time. Sam was getting hard with in seconds making him call out for Dean to help him.

"DEAN HELP PLEASE!"

"There is no more Dean!" He yelled going in faster this time. Sam screamed at the pain both from Larry and from the new ring. "You live with me and your new brother Jack!"

"Please stop? No more please I can't take it." He cried finally broken

Sam gave up hope and let everything go blank.

He stopped fighting Larry and just laid there while the man violated him.

"Uh … so tight Sammy … that's it scream for me … come on … almost there Sammy boy."

When Larry came he shot all his cum into Sam making Sam scream again but this time Sam was able to come since Larry took off that ring.

"Look Sammy you loved it so much that you came for me. Get some rest cause Jack wants some of that tight ass as well." Then he left the room

Sam closed his eyes letting the tears roll down his face. "Deanie I need your help … please save me from the monster before it's too late." Then he cried himself to sleep

-SPN-

Another long chapter for you, hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-eight**

Dean and Caleb heard the screams and pain coming from Sam and hated themselves for not doing anything to stop it. They've been trying to get out of their binds for the last few hours. Sam's screams had stopped twenty minuets ago and the two hunters knew that Sam had fallen asleep from the pain.

"Caleb we need help here. If we don't get Sam out of here soon we might not get him back at all."

"I'm trying here Dean but something is blocking my ability."

Caleb had tried to use his ability to untie himself but nothing was working. He hated feeling like this. He wanted to help Sam but how could he when he couldn't even help himself or Dean at the moment.

"Try getting Mac and telling him where we are?" Dean asked

Caleb closed his eyes and started concentrating on finding Mac. When he got him it felt far away. He told his dad where they where and to hurry. He felt relieved that help was coming and soon they could get out of here.

"Dad's coming with back up so we have about two hours or so before they get here."

Dean sighed with joy that his dad was coming and they could get to Sam soon. This nightmare will soon be over.

-SPN-

"Hey Sammy, it's time to wake up little brother." Jack yelled grabbing Sam's balls and twisting them.

Sam tried to scream but felt something covering his mouth and soon he found out what it was. Jack had put another cock sucking gag on his mouth making it stay open but there was a little door that went over it to make sure Sam couldn't scream. He tried to push it out but it wouldn't move. Sam screamed again when that cock ring went back on the head of his dick.

"You remember this one don't you Sam." Jack said fondling Sam's balls

"See when you get hard the nails starts to poke the skin making it hurt. The fun thing about this sex toy is that the person in charge of the slave can screw the nails in as far as he wants to. I bet daddy didn't tell you that much? See little brother I love to see you in pain the more pain the better and soon you will be begging me to love you. You will be my little slave bitch."

Sam wasn't going to do that. There was no way he would beg for this monster to love him. The pain was getting too much but he would show him that Winchesters took pain. He just hoped his real family gets here before he starts to beg.

"You're strong Sam but sooner or later they all brake for me."

Sam shook his head no and tried to get up but he was still strapped down to the bed. He felt Jack get on top of him and then his feet where pushed up in the air. Jack then strapped his feet to the head board before putting cream on his finger and pushing it in to Sam's entrance. Jack laughed when Sam screamed and moved around to try and get away from the fingers that where opening him up more.

"I don't want to hurt you brother so just stay calm and talk it like a man. It will be over soon and then tomorrow we can go again."

Sam felt the fingers hit that spot in him and felt himself get hard again and then the pain was back. He hated himself for this. He hated these monsters that did this to him. He didn't understand why this was happing to him or why he couldn't stop this. "I must have done something to deserve this." He thought

He felt the fingers leave and then the man's penis was inside of him. He felt the man thrust in him hard and hit that spot again and again until he was moaning for the pain to go away.

He wanted Dean to come for him and take him away from them. He never wanted anything so bad in his life then to see his family again. He would do anything to see his family again, even go hunting if that's what it took. Anything was better then being used as a slave bitch.

Jack shot his load in to Sam and then pulled all the way out before unhooking his legs.

"Man brother that was some tight ass you got there. Lets see what that mouth is for uh Sammy."

When Sam heard what Jack just said he freaked out. He kicked Jack in the face when his legs where free but he still couldn't get up since his hands where chained to the bed. When Jack was able to see right again he punched Sam in the stomach a few times and then slapped him in the face.

"You're going to be sorry you did that Sam. I am going to take you over and over again until you can't take it anymore and I will keep going." He snapped

Jack then turned Sam over on his stomach before strapping his legs to the bed post. He then got on the bed and sat by the head board in front of Sam's head. He picked up Sam's head and then moved closer to the terrified boy. He felt how scared Sam was and was getting hard from the whimpers and the repeated "NO's" that Sam tried to say.

"Now you suck my dick very good and I will take off the straps."

With that said Jack pushed Sam's head on to his hard and weeping cock. Sam tried to push his head up but was forced to stay down by Jack's hands. Sam started gagging and was about to pass out when his head was pulled up and he began to take in air. He then was pushed back on to the cock. "SUCK IT SAM!" Jack yelled

Not wanting to get hurt more he began to suck it using his tong and throat muscles. He heard Jack moan in pleaser and he hated himself for making the man like it.

"Come on Sammy you can do better then that. Jack cooed pushing more in to the mouth. "Maybe I should tighten the ring some more?" He said

Sam sucked faster hoping that Jack would leave the ring alone or take it off. He hated that thing. He was in so much pain from that thing and it was his fault he was hard.

Sam gagged when Jack shot his load into his now sore throat.

When Sam tried to spit the salty stuff out Jack kept his cock in Sam's mouth making Sam swallow the stuff.

"That's a good baby brother. Your learning now aren't you Sammy." Jack teased

Jack pulled out of Sam's mouth and then watched as Sam cried. He took off the gag and then turned Sam over on to his back.

"_Dad_ will bring in your lunch or is it dinner now. He then will be in you again. After that I get to sleep with you and we will have some fun because I got some new cool toys for you." With that said Jack left and Larry walked in.

"Hello son and how are you this evening?" Larry asked

"I want my brother." Sam whispered

"He just left but will be back later."

"Jack isn't MY brother!" Sam yelled getting sick of this guy. "I want Dean!"

"I told you there is no Dean. There is only me and your brother _Jack_ so get use to it."

With that said Larry unhooked Sam and had his sit up so that he could eat some lunch. Larry picked up the fork and put some food on it before bring it to Sam's closed mouth.

"Open up Sam and eat your lunch." He said grabbing Sam's balls

Sam didn't want to open his mouth but he didn't want those hands on him. In the end he did open his mouth and ate his food.

"There you go Sammy." Larry laughed "Just a nice little boy that was made to be fucked and played with."

Sam looked him in the eyes and said "My brother and dad will kill you when they find me."

"I am your dad Sammy and no one will take you away from me!"

Larry couldn't believe what his boy said to him. He would have to show the boy that he was in control.

Larry got up and made Sam get on his knees.

Sam was pulled off the bed and on to the floor. He stood on his knees in front of Larry's cock.

"Tell me you are a nice boy who was made to be fucked. If you do say it you won't have to suck me off." He ordered

Not wanting to suck the man again he said what Larry wanted him to say.

"I'm a n-nice boy who w-was made t-to b-be f-fucked." Sam had tears coming down his face after he got it out.

"See you do what ever I say because I'm for daddy and I'm the one in control NOW suck me good baby boy."

Sam was caught back when a hand was pushing his head on to the hard cock. Not wanting to do this Sam tried to pull away but the hands where stronger then him. He had no other way of stopping the man but to bite down hard on the dick.

When Sam bit down Larry fell to the floor making it easy for Sam to get up and run to the hidden door. He closed the door and locked it making sure that Larry couldn't get out and get him again. Once Sam was out of the other room he made his way down stairs to find away out of the house.

He made it to the kitchen and saw Jack making some food. Not wanting the man to see him, Sam went the other way to the basement. Before he got to the door he found his boxers and hurried up and put them on. Once he had them on he didn't feel exposed. He then opened up the door and began to walk down.

-SPN-

John and the others where almost to the house and he couldn't wait to find Sam. He missed the boy like crazy and when he finds him he will do anything for him. He won't mess up anymore. His boys will come first this time. He hopes Sam will forgive him this time. He had promised Sam that Larry wouldn't get him again and look at what happened.

"I'm so sorry Sammy please forgive me." He thought

They could see the road to the drive away and knew it wasn't long before they found his two boys and Caleb.

-SPN-

Sam got to the bottom of the basement and looked for a light or something to see. He felt around the wall until he found a switch. Once he clicked it the lights went on. The room was lit up and Sam was able to see again.

Sam walked more in to the room until he saw two chairs with two people sitting in them. Sam looked at the two people and knew right away who they where.

"DEAN … CALEB!" Sam yelled with joy in his voice

He never thought he'd see them again.

"Sammy is that you?" Dena asked looking over at Sam.

Sam saw the worry in his brother's face. He was so happy that he never seen the door open from the stairs.

Caleb heard it and shook his head to get Sam to hide.

Sam looked around and found a place behind some boxes.

He watched as Jack walked down the stairs and over to his brother and friend. He tried to keep still when he heard the man talk. It took everything not to scream for his brother but he had to save Dean this time.

"I had fun raping your baby brother Dean. Sam was so nice and tight, had me wanting more. His new daddy is having his way with the kid. Sam is nothing but a good fuck toy and we will play with him until he dies."

"You're a really sick bastard, did you know that?" Dean said

What he wouldn't do to the SOB.

"What's wrong can't get any lady's? You can only go after teenage boys and tie them down so you can get some. Man you are a girl." Caleb said

"Just for that I will enjoy that body more then before. Sammy is a real screamer and his mouth his like heaven on my dick."

"It's Sam you asshole and if you do anything to MY brother I will kill you!" Dean yelled

"I'll tell him you said that when I'm in him again." With that said Jack left and left the light on.

"He's gone now Sam. You can come out." Dean said

Sam ran to Dean and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Dean felt his brother shacking and heard him crying. Dean just wanted to pick Sam up and just hold him for ever. He knew they had to get out of here and in order to do that he needed to be untied.

"Hey Sammy it's going to be ok. Big brother will keep you safe but in order for me to do that I need you to untie me and Caleb."

Sam let go of Dean and went to work on the bindings.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Another longer one and I hope you liked it and please review. Tell me what you want to happen


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter-nine**

Sam finally got Dean and Caleb untied from the chair. They made there way over to the window trying not to make to much noise.

"The window won't open we already tried." Sam said holding on to Dean's arm

"I know but I might get it open with my powers."

"But there not working remember." Dean stated

"Something in those cuffs was holding my powers back and now since there off I can use them again."

The brothers stood back and watched as the bars came off and the window opened up. Sam smiled at the joy of getting out of this nightmare.

"Good job Caleb." Dean said, "Sam you go first and then I'll fallow."

Dean picked Sam up and helped him out of the window before he to climbed out fallowed by Caleb.

"All right take Sam to the car and call Johnny and tell him we got Sam. I'm going to stay here and wait for them to come to make sure Larry doesn't get away."

"Be careful and I'll be waiting for you." Dean said before walking Sam to the jeep.

-SPN-

The brother made it to the jeep and got in before Dean picked the phone up. He was about to dial when Sam screamed.

"AWWW!"

Sam was pulled out of the jeep by Larry. Larry had Sam by the hair making Sam scream.

"Let him go!" Dean yelled coming out of the jeep holding his gun.

"He wasn't supposed to leave the room. Now he will have to pay the price."

"I'm not going to do it Larry and you can't make me." Sam snapped trying to get away

"You heard him Larry now let my brother go or I will kill you right now."

"You don't have what it takes to kill me." Larry said dragging Sam back towards the house.

Sam kept his feet to the ground trying to stop himself from going with Larry. The man was stronger then him and bigger which made it hard for Sam to stay in the same place.

Larry took his hand that was holding Sam's hair and brought it to Sam's boxers. When the hand slipped inside and grabbed his groin he stiffened and looked at his brother with the puppy dog look.

"Don't … please no more." Sam cried

"Then walk with me to the house and I'll make it so good for you son." Larry said in Sam's ear

"You aren't taking my son any where." John's harsh voice came from behind the two.

Larry took his hand out of Sam's boxers and grabbed a knife from his own pocket and held it to Sam's hart.

"DAD" Both boys said

John held a gun at Larry and kept it there even when the man pulled a knife to his son's chest. He wasn't going to let this man hurt his son anymore.

"I am going to take Sam with me and you won't find us again John. He belongs to me and I won't let him go with out a fight."

"Your one sick son of a bitch, you know that don't you." Dean yelled

"It's been said, even Sammy told me that a time or two but we had some fun times, haven't we son." Larry laughed giving Sam a hard kiss on the boy's lips

Sam tried to move his head but was stopped when the knife was push in to his skin making it bleed. Larry stuck his tong inside Sam's mouth making both tongs touch.

"HEY!" Caleb yelled before using his powers to push the knife out of Larry's hand and then pushed Larry away from Sam.

As soon as Sam was clear of Larry he ran to Dean who grabbed him and got him into the jeep. He wasn't going to let that freak get his brother again.

"Sammy I want you to stay here and lock the doors. I'm just going over to the others and make sure they take Larry away ok."

"Don't leave me Dean. Please come back ok?" Sam said with tears coming out of his already puffy eyes.

"I promise Sam I'm coming back." With that said Dean closed the door and went back to the group.

Larry was tied with his hands behind him and John looking down at him with his gun pointed at the man. The cops pulled up and got out. Bob was the first one there and told two other cops to take Larry to the police station.

"Call the FBI and tell them we found there missing prisoner."

"Yes sir" the cop said and drove off.

"How's the kid?" Bob asked

"Not sure but we're taking him to the hospital to get checked out." Jim said

"I'll try and keep his name out of the report and everything."

"What about the hospital?" John asked

"Tell the doc that I sent you and to keep it on the down low." He hand John a card, "Give him this, he will understand … oh and ask for Dr. Hallway."

"Will do sir and thanks for the help." John said

"No thanks for getting this guy."

They watched the police leave before going to the jeep. Sam was sitting in the jeep on the floor and holding his knees.

"Sam it's safe now." Dean said as Caleb used his key to unlock the doors

Dean got in and picked his terrified brother up. "Is he gone?" Sam asked holding on to his brother

"Yeah he's going back to prison." Dean answered

"Can I go home now?"

""First we need to take you to the hospital." John said

Sam looked up at his dad and then at Dean. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to go home and sleep for ever.

"I don't want to go, can't I just go home?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry but the doctor has to check you out." John said looking at the scared face of his youngest

"But why does he have to check me out?" Sam complained

"To make sure Larry didn't do any damage."

He hated seeing his son like this. He would do anything to see him happy and full of joy and wonder.

"Alright I'll go but you won't leave me right?"

"We'll be there the whole way son." John said

Sam nodded and then closed his eyes when he held on to Dean in the car. John got in the driver seat and drove to the hospital to get Sam some help.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and thanks to everyone else that has been reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Supernatural-Going over the line**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 10**

Dean helped Sam walk to the building since Sam didn't want to be carried inside. Once inside Dean called for someone to help them. A nurse came over with a wheel chair and had Sam sit in it. Sam kept a firm hold on his brother while John ran in with the rest of the group.

"Can you tell me what happened to this boy?" the lady asked

"Can I talk to a Dr. Hallway please?" John asked

The nurse walked to the front desk and picked up the phone and paged Dr. Hallway. She walked back to the group and told them he would be here in a second. The nurse looked at how worn out the group was and how close they where to the boy that she knew right away something big had happened to him.

"Can I take a look at the boy and see if he's all right? He looks like he's about to pass out any second now." She asked

"Um … yeah sure go ahead but shouldn't we wait for the doc. to come?" John asked looking at his son and then back to the nurse.

"We can go to room two and the doctor will come in I just have to get his blood presser reading and check out if he has any other stuff that might do damage later on., you can call me Kelly or nurse Kelly if you want."

With that done and said Dean wheeled Sam in to room two and helped him on the exam table. Sam kept his gaze on his brother not wanting to look at the nurse. Sam jumped when he felt something called touch his arm. He looked over and found the nurse checking his pulse. He tried to calm down at the touch but he couldn't help it and in the end he pulled his arm away and held on to Dean.

"NO .. No more please … leave mmmeee lone." He sobbed

"Sammy its ok the nurse won't hurt you." Dean told his brother "You're safe now."

Sam let go of Dean and looked at the nurse with a guilty look. "Sorry "

"That's ok young man, is it ok if I check you over?" Kelly asked

"Sure I guess but can Dean stay with me?"

"Sure he can and do you want the others in here also?" Kelly asked when she seen the men by the door

"Yes please." He whispered when he seen his dad for the first time since he got to the hospital.

Kelly checked the boys pulse and found it to be a little to fast but it was still ok. She checked his breathing and it to was ok. She checked his blood presser and that concerned her. The BP was a little to high for her liking. She wrote something on the paper she had and then checked his pupils and his knee reflex. After she was finish with her exam the doctor walked in.

"I'm Dr. Hallway and I heard someone wish to see me?" The doctor asked

"Yes officer Bob told me to give you this and to ask for you." John gave the man the card and then went to Sam.

Dr. Hallway read the card and then left to talk with the cop but first he had to talk with the boy's father to see what happened.

"Can you tell me what happened here and why Officer Bob told you to ask for me?"

"My son was kidnapped by a man that got away from prison and was held for about a week or so and the cop told us you could help keep it on the down low." John said in the hall way

"Alright I will call Bob and see what we have here. In the mean time I will have to have you guys all in the waiting area until I have your son in his own room."

-SPN-

When the doc. came back in to the room where he had left Sam he found also Dean still in there. He walked over to the bed and read the cart. He could feel both the boys' eyes on him so he looked at them and started to talk.

"His blood presser is a little high so we are giving him stuff for that. I am going to have to check him to see if there is any damage. "Dr. Hallway said

"Alright doc, Sammy its ok the doctor won't hurt you ok?" Dean said trying to make Sam relax.

Sam gave a nod and then watched as the doctor walked to him and then lifted the gown that the nurse had him put on earlier.

"It's ok Sam just relax and this will be all over in a minuet." the doctor said

Sam felt something slide in him and then it moved all over him making him grab for Dean. After the doc. was done doing the rape kit he but some cream in there to make sure it healed.

"So doc. what's the deal?" Dean asked

"Sam has a few cuts and will have to be on bed rest for a few days for the blood presser. Other then that he will be fine."

"Thank you doctor for everything." Dean said and then went to Sam who was asleep.

-SPN-

Half an hour later Sam was in his own room with an IV hooked to his hand. Everyone was in the room while Sam slept on. The nurse gave him a sedative to help him sleep.

"So Sammy is going to make it and that sob will be in prison again." John said talking to Bob who stopped by a little while ago to see how they where doing

"Yep that's how it's going down and this time they will be keeping a better watch on him so that this won't happen again." Bob stated

"I won't be happy until he dies." Dean said watching his brother sleep

"Same here son," John said

"I should be getting back to the station now and give me a call when Sam here wakes up, I have a little surprise for him for being so brave."

"I will Bob and thanks for everything." John said sacking the cop's hand before he left

John took a seat on the other side of Sam and waited for his youngest to wake up.

-SPN-

That's it for now sorry for how short it is.


End file.
